puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirates of the Abyss
|} Pirates of the Abyss was founded on April 20 2006, by Piratessash. The crew began when Piratessash left the crew Blood Knights due to lack of activity, and was joined by several members from her old crew. In the end Pirates of the Abyss was forced to merge with - Poseidon's Wrath - due to lack of members. Public Statement We are the Pirates of the Abyss, feared by all! Our mission is to rule the seas and have fun doing it! We love our flag and have no intention of leaving it. Please don't send us requests to join your flag. Please note that there is a PTB rule at all times, which means you must ask Permission to Board before going aboard any ship. Please be responsible enough to know which stations on a ship need to be worked on. For example if the water level is high go to a bilge station, you shouldn't have to be asked if it is like that. Pillaging Rules # Always ask "ptb (ship name)" in crew chat before boarding, no exceptions. # Do not leave in battle unless you absolutely have to and if you do leave before the swordfight starts. # Booty is divided at port, so don't ask during pillage. # Do not ask for money during a pillage. # Trading is not allowed on ship during a pillage. # Rumbles and other carousing games are not permitted on board a ship during pillage. This distracts other crew members from doing their jobs. Do not challenge others to a game of some sort except after pillage. # Please respect everyone in the crew and treat each other with respect. Foul language or any rude behavior towards each other will not be tolerated. Officer Rules In addition to the rules above, officers running pillages should adhere to these rules as well # Please do not leave ships in port at uninhabited islands. This makes it harder for other officers who wishes to pillage to go out on a pillage. If you do not wish other officers to use your ship, please lock the helm. #If you take out someone else's ship, make sure you restock it. If you can't with the restock money then you will have to use your own. Too bad, that's the way it goes. #Please check the ship log to see how much to restock the ship you are using to. Different officers like to restock their ships with different amounts of rum and cannonballs. Promotion Guidelines * Jobbing Pirate to Cabin Person ** Ask an officer at port * Cabin Person to Pirate ** Must know how to team during a swordfight * Pirate to Officer ** Must be in crew for at least a week ** All of the following stats up to broad *** Sailing *** Carpentry *** Bilging *** Gunnery *** Navigating ** Battle Navigation must be at least narrow. ** No more than half the stats under piracy may be at ocean-wide able. * Officer to Fleet Officer ** Must have own ship or captain's recommendation * Fleet Officer to Senior Officer ** Chosen by captain only as the need arises Crew Ships * -- Small cannonballs for Sloops and Cutters, Medium cannonballs for Frigates